BH6 One-shot: Solo fue una cita
by Baymax 2.0
Summary: Honey no puede superar aún la muerte de Tadashi, y es por eso que su mejor amigo Fred se le ocurrió una manera de animarla: una cita. Pero no una de amigos, una romántica solo ellos dos ¿pero será suficiente para que Honey Lemon supere a Tadashi y avance con su vida? (es Honeyzilla aunque no es tan explícito como el one-shot anterior, espero les guste)


**Okey, este es otro de los tres fic del especial "Valentine Hero 6". El primero fue Tadahoney, éste involucra a la misma chica, pero con otra persona y esa es (redoble de tambores) FREDZILLA. Al igual que el one-shot anterior, éste se ubica también en mi Big Hero Sixnematic Universe, concretamente entre el final de la película y el comienzo de Big Hero 6: Rise of Heroes and Villains ¿y de qué va? Pues todos los que lean el recién mencionado fic, habrán notado que en el capítulo 8 y en varios se insinúa que Honey Lemon y Fred salieron alguna vez, y así fue ¿pero que tal salió? Averígüenlo leyéndolo.**

Era una tarde soleada, las clases terminaban para Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, y Honey, y Fred a pesar de no ser estudiante era la mascota de la universidad, y salía en el mismo horario que ellos. Fue entonces que, luego de guardar el traje de kaiju en el armario y salir a los jardines a tomar aire fresco, notó a Honey parada en el puente de madera, se veía triste. Sigilosamente se acercó a ella y le preguntó -¿Qué tienes, Honey? ¿estás bien?-

-no…hace como masomenos un mes que Tadashi de fue…yo lo amaba, me iba a confesar la noche que todo sucedió, pero él tuvo que ir a hablar con Hiro en éste puente antes de ir al edificio en llamas, y jamás pude decirle lo que sentía realmente…por eso vengo aquí, y miro mi reflejada en el agua, para recordar a Tadashi…- argumentó ella con pesadez. Y es que era cierto, fue en ese mismo lugar donde Tadashi charló con Hiro antes de ir al edificio en llamas, era un lugar significativo para ella.

Fred no soportaba verla así, era su mejor amiga, por lo que dijo –Honey, no digas eso…escucha, yo también lo extraño ¿cómo crees que me siento? Él era como mi hermano, fuimos amigos desde pequeños…era más que simplemente mi mejor amigo, fue el primero que me trató como persona normal, y no solo como niño rico, era quien me hacía sentir que no estaba solo, lo que me conectaba con el mundo común…y si algo sé es que no le gustaría vernos tristes, sino vivir la vida hasta el final, lo más que se puede…tienes que seguir adelante, no puedes pasarte la vida lamentándote…-. Y entonces en ese momento s ele ocurrió una idea, por lo menos una prueba para ver si ella era capaz de avanzar con su vida en cuanto al amor se tratara, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y habló -¿te gustaría salir conmigo?...no como amigos, sino como parejas…sé que suena raro, pero hubo veces que me parecías muy linda y tierna, más de lo normal…solo sería un experimento, quiero demostrarte que puedes avanzar con tu vida, liberarte del dolor que sientes…solo una cita, y si después no te sientes satisfecha lo entiendo, pero solo eso…-

Honey Lemon se quedó sin palabras, jamás la habían invitado a salir, y menos uno de sus amigos. Ella lo hubiese esperado de Tadashi, pero jamás de alguien como Fred. La verdad que ella no se sentía lista para superarlo, pero Fred era su mejor amigo, quería ayudarla, y en parte tenía razón, no podía pasarse la vida lamentándose por Tadashi. Por lo que dudosa pero segura aceptó la invitación. Al preguntar a donde sería él contestó –solo ponte lo más lindo que tengas, te recojo a las ocho…y recuerda, relájate ¿si?-. Ella solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa e irse a su casa.

Horas pasaron, y un rato antes de que fueran las ocho Honey ya se estaba preparando para su "cita", y todavía no podía creer que fuese a salir con Fred, no es que él tuviese algo de malo, solo que se sentía extraña. Se dio un buen baño relajante, se maquilló, y se puso el vestido más lindo que tenía (el mismo era de color dorado, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, escotado en V, sin mangas, y con una cinta amarilla clara atada alrededor de la cintura con un moño atrás) y que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales, como cuando premiaron a Hiro hace poco en la universidad, acomapañado de unos zapatos de taco alto que combinaban, y con el pelo recogido atrás.

Ella se terminó de preparar, y cuando tocaron la puerta fue corriendo a tomar su bolso rosa, y fue a abrir. Una vez abrió la puerta vio que estaba Fred, pero no con su ropa casual de siempre, sino con traje elegante, corbata de moño, bien peinado, y sin el gorro que lo caracterizaba. Los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos. –wow, Honey…estás preciosa…- comentó Fred atónito, ella siempre se arreglaba, pero por alguna razón, él estaba cautivado esa noche, quizás porque sabía que era su primera cita.

-tu tampoco te ves nada mal…de hecho, y no lo tomes como una ofensa ni nada, pero te ves bien si el gorro- contestó ella ruborizándose un poco y regalándole una amplia sonrisa a su cita. -¡mamá! ¡voy a salir! ¡vuelvo en un par de horas, te aviso!- le avisó la chica a su madre, que era con quien vivía además de su abuela.

-¿gusta acompañarme, madam?- preguntó el rubio extendiéndole el brazo, y ella lo agarró con gusto. ¿ese era el mismo Fred que conocía? ¿el que leía comics y le pidió a ella desarrollar una formula que lo transformara en un reptil gigante? Tal vez si, pero no esa noche, aunque siendo hijo de una familia millonaria seguro había aprendido de modales y todo eso.

-¿y a donde iremos?- preguntó Aiko un poco confundida caminando con Fred Lee, quien la guió hasta una limosina y le abrió la puerta. Las sorpresas no dejaban de llegar para ella, después de unos momentos entró al vehículo, y junto a ella se sentó Fred, quien le indicó al chofer el destino: El Dragón Dorado. –vaya, nunca había viajado en limosina, solo espero que ésta vez no nos persiga un villano, ni que Gogo tome el volante y la hunda debajo del mar- añadió Honey entre risas, cosa que se le contagió a su compañero. Y asi fue, cuando todo el grupo (y no solo Hiro o Baymax) conocieron a Yokai, él los persiguió en una persecución a alta velocidad en el auto de Wasabi, el cual manejó Gogo con mucho descuido, y a causa del escape acabó en el fondo del mar, por suerte todos ahí se salvaron.

Fred entonces abrió la ventanilla que estaba en el techo y asomó la cabeza por ahí, mientras el vehículo seguía en movimiento. San Fransokyo en todo su esplendor era una ciudad hermosa, avanzada, y moderna. –ven Honey, asómate aquí conmigo, te sentirás la reina del mundo- le sugirió el chico a su cita, sin embargo ella no quería, era algo tímida en ese aspecto; pero al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo, ambos asomados y observando cada edificio o lugar que pasaban. Aiko no pudo evitar reírse de la emoción, es verdad, si que era increíble.

Pero después de un rato llegaron a su destino, y tuvieron que bajarse, mientras el chofer los esperaba afuera. Entraron tomados de la mano, por suerte Fred había hecho la reservación con anticipación. Se dirigieron a su mesa, Fred le acomodó la silla a Honey con caballerosidad, y se sentó frente a ella. –nunca había ido a cenar a un lugar como este- dijo ella observando en todas direcciones el si.

-tonterías, quiero darte la velada de tu vida- dijo Fred con amabilidad, ambos tomaron los menú para ordenar una vez llegara el mesero, quien en unos segundos llegó y les dijo con acento oriental –buenas noches, soy Taejo Sukimoto y seré su mesero-.

-hola, soy Fred Lee y seré su cliente- contestó el hijo de familia millonaria imitando el acento, algo que a Honey le pareció gracioso, pero al hombre no, y éste solo les mandó una mirada seria. –bueno, ya hablando enserio, que la hermosa dama ordene primero, yo invito esta noche- añadió el joven haciendo sentir un poco mal a la chica, y es que ella se sentía nerviosa al estar entre gente de alta sociedad, ya que no era costumbre de ella

se puso pensativa y al final ordenó de manera decidida –comeré unos arrollados primavera, con arroz con alza agridulce, y unas lumpias con sopa wantán-

-yo pediré pollo agridulce, con unos fideos, y langostinos- pidió Fred al mesero, quien tomó sus órdenes y se retiró acto seguido. –vaya, si que tienes buen apetito Honey, eso me gusta ¿sabes? No todas esas chicas que tratan de hacer dieta- admitió el joven Lee sonrojando levemente a Honey. Normalmente alguien pensaría que le dicen gordo con esa clase de cumplidos, pero no ella, lo tomó como un halago, como si le dijeras única o especial.

-hey Fred, te sonará raro, pero me siento algo incómoda…es que no estoy acostumbrada a…todo esto- confesó ella a su amigo con el que salía esa noche, y es que ella era de salir constantemente, pero nunca a regodearse con la alta sociedad.

Él tomó sus manos y le dijo con una amplia sonrisa -relájate, mira esto como un experimento…como cuando experimentaste reacciones químicas conmigo la tarde que yo tenía libre ¿te acuerdas? No tenía labor de mascota ese día y fui a visitarlos…¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?-

Aiko sonrió rodando los ojos y continuó con el relato –"hey Fred ¿te importaría ser mi sujeto de pruebas por hoy?"…y entonces tú saltaste de alegría emocionado creyendo que te convertiría en un hombre lagarto gigante…pero solo hice que te salieran unas manchas azules en el brazo, y tus ojos se pusieran amarillos…por suerte el efecto pasó antes de que el profesor Callaghan nos viera, sino se habría enojado conmigo por hacer pruebas en humanos-

-Honey, ese tipo era un supervillano que intentó destruir los laboratorios de Krei Tech con un portal hacia otra dimensión, y que construyó utilizando los microbots de nuestro amigo…tu experimento fue genial comparado con lo que él hizo…- añadió Fred en todo irónico en referencia a lo ocurrido con Yokai. Eso deprimió un poco a la rubia, quien solo pudo pensar que fue él quien mató a Tadashi y en las cosas horribles que hizo, ya que la explosión del portal hizo que mucha energía extraña se esparciera por la ciudad y algunas personas murieran o terminaran muy malheridas (sin que lo supieran una de ellas sería la madre de Shiro Yoshida).

Les trajeron la comida, y entonces Fred, muy apenado pero con una gran imaginación, vio los langostinos, y dijo –sé lo que te animará-, para luego meterse unos cuantos en la boca, mantenerla cerrada; y en cuanto su cita lo miró, abrió la boca a modo de sonrisa, y tenía los langostinos acomodados a modo de cubrirle los dientes, como si tuviera langostinos en lugar de dientes. Eso hizo reir a la chica, pero Fred no se detuvo ahí, sino que se sacó los langostinos y se puso dos sobresaliéndole de las fosas nasales, mientras decía con voz gangosa –mira, soy el chico nariz de langostinos-.

La muchacha no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, incluso se limpió una lágrima de la risa. –ay Fred, siempre encuentras la forma de hacernos reir, por eso te queremos- admitió ella un poco más animada ahora; puede que él se comportara de modo infantil, pero eso lo hacía ser quien era. Fred se sacó los langostinos de la nariz y le ofreció uno a su compañera, quien negó medio asqueada pero sin dejar de sonreir por la risa que aquél acto de comedia le había causado. Entonces Fred se los comió.

El resto de la cena fue normal y cuando estaban terminando de comer, Fred quiso mostrarle un truco. Tomó la copa de ella, el tenedor también, y apoyó la base de la copa en las puntas del utensilio como balanceándola, -rápido, bebe de la copa, solo asi se sostiene…y hazlo sin manos- comentó entusiasmado. Ella hizo caso y apoyó sus labios rosas en el borde de la copa de vidrio, tomando de ella mientras Fred la balanceaba con el tenedor, y ambos tratando de contener las risas; al terminar de tomar, dejaron todo en su lugar, y continuaron con su cena, parece que Fred quería cautivarla a su estilo, y mal no le estaba yendo.

Al terminar los dos, el mesero les entregó la cuenta, -descuida, yo pago esta noche, todo por mi dama- dijo el muchacho tratando de quedar bien frente a ella, y es que dinero no era un problema, solo tuvo que cargarlo a la cuenta que su familia tenía en el restaurante (esto se debe a que iban seguido a cenar ya fuese en familia, o solo los padres de él, o los tres con invitados). El viaje fue normal, pararon frente a la casa de Honey, y él la acompañó hasta la puerta, le tomó ambas manos y habló –muy bien ¿Qué te pareció la velada? Se honesta-

Ella se puso un poco triste o seria y dijo –Fred…aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, que te preocuparas de mi bienestar, te portaste bien, la velada fue encantadora, pero…no puedo, y no porque aun no me olvide de Tadashi…sino porque eres inmaduro, es decir, Freddie, mírate…vives en la fantasía, no pones lo pies en la tierra, eres descuidado en varias ocasiones, y sigues leyendo comics o coleccionando juguetes u objetos para niño, y tienes ya diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, es más, nisiquiera estudias, o tienes un rumbo hacia el cual dirigir tu vida …no quiero sonar cruel, pero debes madurar Fred…adiós-.

El joven se quedó medio atónito con lo que escuchó, hasta se quedó ahí parado unos minutos tratando de razonar lo que ella le había dicho su amiga. Se subió a la limo, volvió a casa, y lo primero que hizo que quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata de moño, para luego recostarse en su cama. No se sentía tan triste desde el funeral de Tadashi. Él quería animar a Honey a seguir con su vida, trató de ser un caballero, de hacerla feliz, pero no fue suficiente. -¿se encuentra bien, amo Frederick?- preguntó Heathcliff desde la puerta de la habitación del geek.

Fred suspiró deprimido y contestó –si, Cliff, estoy bien…solo necesito razonar cosas…-. El mayordomo estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando Fred se puso de pie y dijo -¡espera!...Heathcliff, quiero que me contestes esta pregunta con toda honestidad…¿crees que soy inmaduro y que debo cambiar?-.

El Mayordomo se acercó con total tranquilidad al chico, posó una de sus manos en su hombro y le respondió –con toda honestidad, yo no creo que lo sea…es cierto que usted tiene unos gustos extravagantes, y una actitud diferente…pero así es como nos hizo la vida, todos somos diferentes entre nosotros, por más que sea millonario no es el mejor en todo, nadie lo es, no hay superiores ni inferiores…todos son términos relativos…la gente crece, cambia, algunos cambios pueden ser buenos y otros malos…pero no hay que perder la autoestima, ni dejar de mantener joven 1el espíritu…usted, amo Frederick, es el mejor ejemplo de ello-. Ante tal respuesta Fred no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo mayordomo, que lo cuidó siempre que sus padres se ausentaban, y además lo ayudó a él y a sus amigos cuando se trató de entrenar para ser héroes.

Dias pasaron, y entonces, un lunes, el grupo de amigos (compuesto por Hiro, Wasabi, Gogo, y Honey), se presentó a clases de Pensamiento Científico y filosófico, la cual era una de las materias que tenían en común. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Fred en una de las mesas entre los alumnos. -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Fred?- preguntó Gogo con frialdad e intriga combinadas

-ah ¿no les dije? Ahora soy estudiante- comentó el muchacho rubio vistiendo su ropa casual. Ante tal respuesta los cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertos. El fan de los comics y superhéroes soltó una risa para luego añadir –bueno, no soy uno oficial, hablé con Reed Richards y el entrenador Dugan, Reed fue el que le habló al entrenador sobre mis cualidades para ser mascota hace tiempo, y luego de una larga charla acomodamos horarios para que, almenos por un tiempo, yo esté en algunas clases como oyente, es decir que se me aplicará el mismo trato que a los demás, solo que no me afectará tanto en cuanto a calificaciones, será como ponerme a prueba para ver mi desempeño, y si todo sale bien, me inscribiré, haré un invento, y seré alumno oficial, pero prefiero ir un paso a la vez…y si ven que no encajo, bueno, seguiré siendo mascota, digo, aún lo soy, solo que acomodé mis horarios y todo para poder ir a las clases y al entrenamiento a la vez ¿Qué dicen, eh?-

Todavía con una explicación como esa nadie de ahí podía creerlo. Gogo se enfadó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa –hey, bobo ¿esto es algún tipo de broma? Porque si es asi te juro que-, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de un profesor de mediana edad que era quien daba las clases usualmente. Todos fueron a sus lugares, y la clase dio inicio. Fred a pesar de tener poca participación, logró dar una buena primera impresión, parece que lo filosófico era lo suyo, después de todo lo aprendió de su mejor amigo Tadashi Hamada: ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente.

Una vez finalizada la clase, Honey se llevó a Fred a un lugar privado para hablar. Lo miró seria y le dijo firmemente –muy bien ¿de que se trata esto? ¿es una especie de venganza por lo que te dije?-

Fred la miró de la misma forma y le dijo –no, trato de buscarle el rumbo a mi vida, y ese es el lugar indicado…¿sabes porqué te invité a salir? Porqué eres mi amiga, y te quiero, no pude soportar verte lamentar por Tadashi, quería mostrarte que la vida es para apreciarla ¿y me dices inmaduro? Si me lo preguntas tú eres la que debe madurar, en vez de culpar a otros de la verdad latente que guardas en tu interior…lo que dijiste me lastimó, traté de ayudarte, creí que todo iba bien, y de repente me dijiste esas cosas…no soy inmaduro, cada cual tiene sus gustos, lo importante es disfrutar la vida lo más que se puede…pero tú no lo haces, solo reprimes tu dolor y lo proyectas en los demás…-

Aiko se puso muy triste, hasta se sintió avergonzada. Respiró muy hondo, y contestó –Freddie yo…lamento lo que pasó, estaba molesta…es que desde que Tadashi se fue, como que no sé que hacer en cuanto a mi vida amorosa, no creo que llegue a amar a nadie como lo hice con él…te quiero Fred, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, es solo que…todavía no estoy lista…-

Se dieron un abrazo amistoso y el muchacho le dijo a la rubia –hey, no te pongas mal…creo que yo cometí el error de querer apresurar las cosas, todo cambia, sea para bien o para mal, muchas cosas nos ocurrieron y presiento que están por pasar…pero esto te lo digo como tu amigo…no te niegues a la felicidad, cuando ésta se te presente debes disfrutarla, de ese modo le darás un rumbo a tu vida, es lo que hago siempre, me empeño en disfrutar de todo lo que la vida me da, los momentos que paso con ustedes, mis hobbies, todo…-. Y él tenía razón, porque dentro de un tiempo ella encontraría a alguien que la haría feliz, y que encendería esa chispa en su corazón que nadie pudo hacer.

Es increíble el amor, se pierde, es confuso. Pero si algo es cierto es que uno nunca está solo, siempre habrá alguien ahí para hacerte feliz, solo debes vivir la vida y aceptar la felicidad que te ofrecen, la vida cambia constantemente y uno no puede negarse a esos cambios, debe adaptarse a ellos sin perder su esencia y lo que lo hace único.

Por supuesto que poco después Hiro y los demás se enteraron de la cita que los dos rubios tuvieron, siendo asi objeto de numerosas burlas e insinuaciones de que son pareja, pero no les importó, porque a ambos les sirvió para descubrir más sobre si mismos, después de todo solo fue una cita. Al volver a su casa luego de su primer día como "estudiante", Fred caminó por los pasillos y habitaciones una y otra vez, esperando ver a sus padres que tanto se ausentaban. Se fijó en uno de los retratos familiares y mirándolo dijo –quisiera que estuvieras para compartir mis logros, de verdad me importas y siento que estamos muy distantes, ya que viajas a la isla familiar todo el tiempo…y quisiera enseñarte lo que-. Sin embargo no pudo terminar su discurso, ya que al tocar el retrato una puerta secreta se abrió frente a él, mostrando el verdadero secreto de su padre: su guarida secreta de cuando él era un superhéroe.

 **Y ahí se termina el one-shot. Primero quiero decir porqué hice a los personajes actuar de esa forma, y es que quise mostrarlos un poco diferentes de cómo son. Mostraré con el pasar de los fics cómo cambian. También me inspiré un poco en una de mis relaciones que tuve antes y que fue medio problemática o extraña diría yo. No quiero que me digan machista ni nada porque no era mi intención, y no quiero poner a Honey como la mala del cuento ¿les quedó claro? En fin, espero que les gustara, y es por eso que les pregunto ¿les gustaría que Honey y Fred terminaran juntos en el futuro? Si es asi comenten (pero prefiero que sean comentarios buenos y amables)  
PD: lo del final es la escena post-créditos de la película jeje me atreví a ubicarla cronologicamente ;) no puse toda sino seria un one-shot demasiado largo jajaja **


End file.
